prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC534
is the 34th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 179th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Milk becomes ill and Karen puts it on herself to take care of her while they search for the Pinky to cure her. '' Summary Karen is riding on her horse Charlie while Nozomi dreams of a princely Coco riding a white horse. Karen suggests to Milk that she join her and Charlie, but she hesitantly gets on him, only to become nervous. She sudenly faints and as the others begin worrying Karen notes she has a fever. They get her to bed and Coco and Natts seem to realize what caused it, pointing out that the only thing that will be able to cure Milk is a specific Pinky. But it isn't one they caught yet, so everyone leaves to try to find it. Milk wishes to join them but they tell her that she is too sick, so Karen offers to stay behind and keep her company. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Bunbee was sick and Hadenya decided to go defeat Pretty Cure in his place. At Karen's house, she notices Milk's fever is getting worse and she asks Jii-ya how he took care of her back when she was little. He explains that by soaking a towel in icy water and placing it on her forehead, it would lower her fever. He also used to feed her things like peeled apples. Karen follows this advice and resumes tending to Milk. As everyone else searches for the Pinky, they all wish for Milk to recover soon. Suddenly, Charlie senses trouble as Hadenya attacks at Karen's place. Just as the Cures capture the Pinky, Coco and Natts feel that something is wrong and they quickly take off in the direction of it. Hadenya senses Milk's presence nearby and Karen comes to her defense, causing Hadenya to summon a Kowaina from the horse saddles. Karen transforms into Cure Aqua and tries to fight it but struggles to keep up with it. She tries very hard to protect Milk, and before Hadenya can finish her off the other Cures show up. Hadenya makes a spear from a sign and is quick to defeat the Cures. But to everyone's surprise, Charlie, Karen's Horse arrives to help her. She gets on him and summons her Aqua Ribbon to make it into a spear. They collide and after a fierce fight she knocks Hadenya over before using Aqua Tornado to defeat the Kowaina. Later, everyone used the Pinky to heal Milk and Jii-ya calls them for tea and snacks. Karen decides to remain behind to keep an eye on Milk again, and she thanks Karen for taking care of her. Karen admits that she only wishes to see Milk's smile, delighting her patient. Major Events *After taking care of Milk while the other Cures search for a healing Pinky, Karen considers a path in medicine. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk *Kyappy Villains *Hadenya *Bunbee *Kawarino *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Jii-ya / Sakamoto Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes